Synaptosomes prepared from rat brain homogenates are used as models of nerve endings to study mechanisms of uptake and release of neurotransmitters. Ionophores (X-537A and A 23187) which facilitate entry of calcium ions across membranes enhance reease of norepinephrine. One ionophore, X-537A, may act as an amine carrier.